


To Make Much of Time [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Avengers Vol. 4 (2010), Drama, Early in Canon, Identity Porn, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Secret Identity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: When Iron Man rejects Steve's romantic advances, Steve is disappointed, but of course he understands -- Iron Man's secret identity is important. But when a portal opens and Tony Stark crashes into their midst from twelve years in the future, Steve starts to suspect that there are more secrets here than he can even begin to comprehend, and neither Iron Man nor Tony are providing any answers.podfic of To Make Much of Time, written by Sineala





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Make Much of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066209) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> This is a belated birthday present for my darling miss_marina95! Sorry it's late! 
> 
> Thank you so much to aethel for making the coverart!

  
  
Cover by aethel

**Length:** 2:05:49  
**Download:** [MP3 (zip)](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-To%20Make%20Much%20of%20Time%20by%20Sineala-paraka.zip) (115 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-To%20Make%20Much%20of%20Time%20by%20Sineala-paraka.m4b) (61.5 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Part 1**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-To%20Make%20Much%20of%20Time%2001%20by%20Sineala-paraka.mp3)

 **Part 2**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-To%20Make%20Much%20of%20Time%2002%20by%20Sineala-paraka.mp3)


End file.
